The prior art practice of manufacturing multiple cold-cathode field emission electron tubes is to house each cold-cathode field emission electron tube in a separate vacuum housing. It would be desirable to reduce the cost of installation of cold-cathode field emission tubes and to increase reliability of a system incorporating such cold-cathode field emission tubes.